thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Brazil (Napoleon's World)
The Brazil (Portuguese: Brasil, IPA: bɾaˈziw), officially the Federative Republic of Brazil (Portuguese: República Federativa do Brasil), is the largest country in South America, both by geographical area and by population. It is one of the largest countries in the world at 8,691,092 square kilometres, and one of the largest countries in the world by population with 264,187,000 people. It is the only Portuguese-speaking country in the Americas and the largest Portuguese-speaking country in the world. Brazil is along with Republic of Greater Colombia the two recognized superpowers in both Latin America and South America. Bounded by the Atlantic Ocean on the east, Brazil has a coastline of 8,151 km (5,065 mi). It is bordered on the north by Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname and the French overseas region of French Guiana, part of the French Empire; on the northwest by the Republic of Greater Columbia; on the west by Bolivia and Peru; on the southwest by Argentina and Paraguay and on the souht by Uruguay. Numerous archipelagos form part of Brazilian territory, such as Fernando de Noronha, Rocas Atoll, Saint Peter and Paul Rocks, and Trindade and Martim Vaz. It borders all other South American countries except Ecuador and Chile. Brazil was a colony of Portugal from the landing of Pedro Álvares Cabral in 1500 until 1815, when it was elevated to the rank of kingdom and the United Kingdom of Portugal, Brazil and the Algarves was formed. The colonial bond was in fact broken in 1808, when the capital of the Portuguese Empire was transferred from Lisbon to Rio de Janeiro, after Napoleon invaded Portugal. Independence was achieved in 1822 with the formation of the Empire of Brazil, a unitary state governed under a constitutional monarchy and a parliamentary system. The country became a presidential republic in 1889, when a military coup d'état proclaimed the Republic, although the bicameral legislature, now called National Congress of Brazil, dates back to the ratification of the first constitution in 1824. Between 1975 and 1987, the Brazilian War with over 9 million casualties took place in Brazil, which devastated the country. Its current Constitution of Brazil, formulated in 1988, defines Brazil as a Federal Republic. The Federation is formed by the union of the Federal District, Brazil, the 27 states of Brazil, and the 5,564 municipalities of Brazil. The Brazilian economy is the fourth largest by nominal GDP with $10.9 trillion and the fifth largest by purchasing power parity (PPP) with $12.3 trillion as of 2017. The Brazilian economy is the second largest in Latin America and the fourth largest in the Americas, after United States, Alaskan Empire and the Republic of Greater Colombia. Brazil is one of the fastest growing major economies, having recovered completely from the devastation during the Brazilian War and was not affected by the financial crisis of 2002. Economic reforms have given the country new international recognition. The Brazilian Armed Forces are the largest armed forces in Latin America, and the third largest in the Americas. The Brazilian Navy is the second largest navy in both Latin America and South America, one of two Latin American navies to operate supercarriers, one of three Latin American navies to operate at least two aircraft carriers, and operate an modern fleet of nuclear-powered ballistic missile submarines. Brazil is the only country apart from the U.S., Alaskan Empire and the Republic of Greater Colombia in the Americas to operate a modern strategic bomber force. Category:Nations (Napoleon's World)